


Закусочная

by B0leyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0leyn/pseuds/B0leyn
Summary: Высокий небритый мужик в распахнутом плаще, из-под которого виднелась пижамная кофта с пятном, был их постоянной головной болью





	

**Author's Note:**

> Эрвин так себе пикапер
> 
> *  
> немного завуалированного эрурена

Сквозь начищенное стекло виднелись огни фонарей, освещавших улицу. Места вблизи закусочной пустовали, и лишь редкие птицы сидели на уличных столиках и верхушках навесных крыш.

Внутри было тепло, и запах жаренных бургеров и молочных коктейлей, вперемешку с ароматом кофе, заполнял зал.  
Золотистое масло во фритюрнице бурлило, и на соломке картошки образовывалась румяная корочка. Девушка в фирменном фартуке, стоящая за фритюром, заворожено наблюдала, как плавала нарезанная картошка в масле.

– Саша, не спи, – окликнул ее голос старшего менеджера.

Саша встрепенулась, скидывая с себя гипнотические свойства картошки, и, засуетившись под пристальным взглядом менеджера Леви, опрокинула из решетки жареную соломку картошки и начала собирать ее по коробкам.  
Загрузив новую порцию во фритюр, она обернулась и замерла. Перед ее носом маячила рукоять швабры.

– Держи, – сказал Леви, протягивая ей швабру. – Иди, помедитируешь за уборкой туалетов.

Взяв швабру, Саша медленно поплелась в сторону туалетов, шаркая по полу.

Поправив козырек, Леви прислонился к стойке с бургерами и начал делать заметки в графике дежурств в своей папке. Он так же отметил поставку свежих булочек и трубочек для коктейлей. Сделав пометки на краях, он оторвался от бумаги и посмотрел в сторону касс.

Закусочная стояла на отшибе города, и в выходные вечера народа здесь никогда не наблюдалось в больших количествах. Но один постоянный клиент приходил к ним несколько раз в неделю, и именно поздно вечером. Он вставал в очередь, какая бы длинная она не оказалась, именно к одному и тому же кассиру.  
Он стоял и подолгу расспрашивал про меню закусочной, тем самым и создавая эти бесконечные очереди, нервируя как персонал, так и клиентов, зашедших поесть после длинного трудового дня.

– Йегер, – тихо сказал себе под нос Леви и, сощурив взгляд, переместился ближе к кассам, зайдя за стеллажи с готовыми бургерами.

Эрен Йегер, теряясь от чужого и так надоевшего внимания, рассеянно тыкал на кнопки и тут же отменял заказ “вечно путающегося” клиента, когда тот, чуть ли не распластавшись на стойке, вальяжно стоял перед ним, опираясь одной рукой на стол у подноса.  
Высокий небритый мужик в распахнутом плаще, из-под которого виднелась пижамная кофта с пятном, был их постоянной головной болью. Заинтересованность Эреном этим неопрятным и настырным мужчиной пугала даже Леви, что уж было говорить о самом Эрене, который после его набегов и тупых пикапов всегда хотел уволиться.

И в этот раз не было ничего нового.  
Леви поморщился и, опершись о стол, с безразличием начал наблюдать, вдыхая запах свежеприготовленных чизбургеров.

Мужчина долго смотрел на экран меню поверх касс, периодически отводя взгляд, украдкой наблюдая за Эреном, который спокойно ждал заказ. Почесав щетинистую щеку, он опустил голову и, вцепившись взглядом пронзительно-голубых глаз, заглянул Эрену в глаза так, что Леви самого передернуло за прилавком.

– А какие молочные коктейли у вас есть? – спросил мужчина улыбаясь.

– Э… шоколадный, клубничный, ванильный, – перечислил Эрен, почесав затылок.

Было видно, что он хотел побыстрее закончить с этим непростым заказом и перейти к следующему или уйти покурить на улицу. Частые визиты этого мужчины нервировали и раздражали. Выпихнуть его из закусочной и запретить приходить он не имел права. В любом случае, тот всего лишь заказывал еду и уходил, несмотря на то, что в мыслях уже выебал его не раз.

– А что вы посоветуете? – спрашивал мужчина, чуть ближе наклоняясь через прилавок. – Какой вам нравится вкус? Может, я возьму чего-то новенького. Хотя все коктейли у вас такие густые и сладкие.

Он уже бесстыже улыбался, наблюдая за недовольным Эреном, у которого от жара пышущей кухни и этих заигрываний на глазах у большого количества народа, начинали пылать кончики ушей.

– Я... я не знаю, – сказал Эрен, отвернувшись от кассы и делая вид, что смотрит на табло с меню. – Возьмите клубничный.

– Клубничный… – повторил мужчина, уже опираясь на пластмассовый ящик с кексами у кассы. – Звучит заманчиво. А какой состав у этих коктейлей?

Недовольно крутанув головой и выпучив глаза, Эрен посмотрел в пол, явно проклиная мужчину на чем свет стоит. Подняв взгляд, он встретился им с Леви, который всё так же скучающе стоял и наблюдал. Леви прочел в глазах своего подчиненного всю горечь от происходящего и, возможно, мольбу о помощи.  
Повернувшись к прилавку, Эрен пожал плечами.

– Ну, сахар… обезжиренное молоко, – начал Эрен, но вздохнув, он потер переносицу и резко затараторил. – Знаете, я не знаю. Я могу поискать брошюру, где это указано или…

– Нет, – сказал мужчина и в задумчивости потер большим пальцем губы. – Дайте стакан колы.

Эрен отменил заказ на коктейль и, пощелкав кнопками, в ожидании перевел взгляд на мужчину, глянув на него исподлобья.

– Какой объем? – спросил Эрен, глубоко вздохнув.

– Большой, – тихо сказал он и, скользнув языком по губам, ближе нагнулся к кассиру.

Оторвавшись от стола, Леви хмыкнул и подошел к кулеру. Налив себе воды, он в один глоток осушил стакан. Надвинув вперед козырек, он отложил папку с бумагами и графиками дежурств. Обогнув рабочие столы и стеллажи, он подошел к кассам и встал рядом с Эреном.

– А какие новинки меню? – продолжал мужчина, сверля взглядом Эрена, который уже начинал дергаться.

Людей прибывало всё больше, и все толпились в очереди, смеялись и громко разговаривали. С задних столов кричали дети, стуча по ножкам столов ботинками. Звук булькающего масла и шум наливающихся в стаканы напитков - всё это рассеивало внимание. И этот мужчина никак не хотел уходить, а всё пытал Эрена составами коктейлей, новинками и прочей ерундой. Улыбался и сверлил взглядом, оставляя мерзкий тягучий осадок, от которого некуда было деться и спрятаться, будто бы болотная топь затягивала без возможности сделать глоток для передышки.

И когда уже Эрен отчаялся отвязаться от настойчивого клиента, на его плечо легла ладонь менеджера.

– Новинки меню указаны в самом меню, на табло, – отчеканил Леви, вставая рядом с Эреном. – И если ты его не видишь, то, возможно, нуждаешься в очках.

Эрен открыл рот, переведя взгляд на Леви, и, скользнув взглядом обратно, уставился на мужчину. Тот нахмурил брови, явно недовольный таким поворотом, и, взглянув поверх головы Леви, вновь посмотрел на меню.

– А… пирожки с чем… – начал он, но был грубо прерван.

– С вишней и лесными ягодами, – рявкнул Леви, уже вставая на место Эрена, у кассы, пробивая заказ сам. – Так же как и всегда.

Мужчина взъерошил волосы на голове пятерней и, бросив взгляд на Эрена, вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.

– А кексы…

– Маффины двух видов: шоколадный и ежевичный, – сказал Леви, зло глянув на него. – Бери "Хэппи Мил" и проваливай.

Тот, явно не ожидавший такого отношения, хотел было что-то возразить, как Леви, цыкнув, снял козырек, и, бросив его вниз на полки, вышел из-за стойки. Продравшись сквозь толпу, он схватил мужчину за грудки и поволок в сторону выхода.

Вытолкнув его за дверь, в узенький коридор между внутренней и уличной дверью, Леви притиснул его у дверного стекла. Он тянул его за кофту с этим неопрятным пятном, с силой сжимая, и зло смотрел снизу вверх.  
Весь гомон и плач детей стихли, оставаясь за толстым звуконепроницаемым пластиком.

– Ты… ты…

– Эрвин… – сказал мужчина, с силой сжав запястье Леви, заставляя того выпустить из мертвой хватки свою одежду.

– Ты… Эрвин? – с притворным удивлением сказал Леви, отпуская его и отходя. – Охуеть. Мы теперь знаем твое имя. Это же ебать какая жизненно важная информация, знать, кто приходит клеить моих работников.

– Вы ошибаетесь, – проговорил Эрвин, прокашлявшись и потерев шею. – Вы не дали взять мне заказ.

На пижамной кофте рядом с пятном остался жеванный след хватки старшего менеджера.

– А хуй в рот мой взять не хочешь? – сказал Леви, сложив руки на груди. – Приходишь через день, создаешь очереди, портишь своим внешним видом репутацию закусочной и подкатываешь яйца к кассиру.

Ничего не ответив, Эрвин усмехнулся и, запахнув плащ, с гордым видом перетянул пояс.

– Могу я увидеть жалобную книгу? – серьезно сказал он, безразлично посмотрев на Леви.

– Нет, не можешь, – фыркнув, сказал Леви и отвернулся, смотря в сторону.

Потоптавшись на месте, Эрвин посмотрел по сторонам и, заметив стену с фотографиями работников, подошел, протянув руки.

– Работник месяца? – усмехнувшись, проговорил он. – Леви Аккерман?

Резко повернувшись на свое имя, Леви внимательно проследил, как Эрвин вынул его фото, и, распахнув дверь, вышел в темноту шаркая домашними шлепками.

– Клиент всегда прав! – крикнул Эрвин вслед, тряся удаляющейся бумажной фотографией работника месяца.

– Клиент всегда мудак! – гаркнул Леви и с силой закрыл дверь.


End file.
